


strawberries & soda.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Human Erica, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Erica can taste strawberries on her lips is incredibly  worrisome, because it means that she did the stupidest thing she can think of.  </p>
<p>It means that she kissed Allison Argent.</p>
<p>written for the prompt "things you said after you kissed me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries & soda.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by [leigh](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com), who asked for "things you said after you kissed me" + Allison/Erica. (:
> 
> rated T for some language and references to underage drinking, just to be safe.

Erica has the beginnings of a headache pulsing at her temples. There's music blasting somewhere nearby and the air is filled with the mingled scents of cheap cologne and sweet alcohol, sweat and pot. It's not an environment Erica would like to be in for any length of time but for the moment, getting out isn't the most pressing concern she has. 

The fact that she can taste strawberries on her lips is far more worrisome, because it means that she did the stupidest thing she can think of. 

It means that she kissed Allison Argent. 

Allison is sitting beside her, on a leather sofa that probably cost more than Erica's parents make in a month. She's beautiful, per always, hair twisted into a single long braid. She's holding a red plastic cup in her hands and her pink lips are parted slightly because Erica just fucking _kissed_ her. 

If it was at all feasible, she would get up and leave, get out like she wanted to before she spotted Allison sitting by herself. But there are people all around them, crowding in closer and closer and there's no way Erica could get through them all without drawing (more) attention to herself. So instead, she opens her mouth and says the first thing that comes out. 

"I'm drunk." 

"What?" It's the first thing Allison has said since Erica jolted away from her. She jumps slightly and her fingers tighten on the cup in her hand, making the plastic creak. 

"I'm drunk," Erica says again, with as much confidence as she can muster. She nods rapidly, trying to keep her head loose, to make her story more legitimate. "I've had _way_ too much to drink. And I'm just gonna get up now, before I do something even stupider than what I just did." 

"You're not drunk," Allison says, just as Erica begins to get to her feet. Allison's fingers lightly touch her wrist and when Erica looks at her face, Allison's frowning slightly. It's an expression Erica has seen before, in the classes they've shared, whenever Allison is dealing with something confusing. 

"Yes, I am," Erica asserts, trying to slur the words. 

"No, you're _not_ ," Allison says, firmly but quietly. Her fingers slide around Erica's wrist and gently tug her back down to the couch. "Every time someone gives you a drink, you pour it into one of Lydia's plants." It's one sentence, but it's enough to unravel Erica's entire alibi. It's also enough to make her curious. 

"You noticed?" she asks. Allison nods once, a small smile sliding onto her lips. 

"You do the same thing with coffee too, if we have it at school. I think that's why Finstock was complaining about the cactus on his desk dying." 

"Fuck," Erica mutters under her breath. Now her alibi is _definitely_ shot to shit, which leaves only one option: honesty. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you," she says simply. She doesn't add anything else; she knows Allison won't humiliate her or spread the story around and there's no point in coming up with any other bullshit excuses. "It won't happen again."

"What if I wanted it to?" Allison asks. She turns so that she's fully facing Erica, legs tucked up underneath her. Erica has to pinch herself discreetly because there is no way that Allison is looking at her and _blushing._

"You want to kiss me?" Erica asks, looking down at where Allison's fingers have somehow become entwined with her own. "Did I just hear you right?" Allison nods again and move even closer, until their knees are bumping together. 

"I do," she says, raising her free hand and brushing away a wisp of hair that has escaped from Erica's ponytail. "If it's okay with you." 

"It's been okay with me for a few months now," Erica says, not bothering to bite back a laugh that suddenly swells in her throat. Allison smiles at her again before leaning in for the sweetest kiss Erica has ever experienced. It's brief, but she still finds herself licking the taste of strawberry lip gloss from her mouth. 

"Did you want to go somewhere else?" Allison asks after she's pulled back slightly. "There's an all-night diner downtown. Bit quieter than here." 

"Smells better too," Erica replies, leaning in for another brush of lips before she slides off the couch. Allison takes the lead when it comes to navigating the crowd, most of whom are too drunk or high to even notice them. When they reach the front door, Allison dumps the remnants of her drink into a large fern. 

"It was just soda," Allison says in response to Erica's raised eyebrow. "I don't _think_ it'll kill the plant." 

Before Allison can toss her cup aside, Erica leans in to kiss her again. Someone bumps in to her from behind and she's a little too eager but for the third time that night, Allison kisses Erica back. 

Erica hopes that it's the third time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
